sonicheroesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Turquoise "Splash" the Hedgehog
"Let's have a splash with some water!" -Splash's Main quote {C}Turquiose is a heroic hedgehog that likes to be called Splash because he hates his real name. He can control water, and has some of Sonic's powers. Splash is also an Freedom Fighter. He also has a helpful team called Team Element (Team Splash) Appearance {C}Splash has turquoise fur, blue stripes with pink eyes and a yellow outline of his eyes. He has the signature white gloves and he has shoes that are made of the same materials as Sonic's shoes, and water. He has a Green jack and purple goggles. His Shoes look similar so Sonic's but dont have a buckle and has a bit more of a diffrent design Personality Splash is a loveing hedgehog that will help others in the time of need. He loves his friends and a kind heart. He his up to any adventure with his Hyrdokinesis. Strengths and Powers Splash is a Speed type. He can use the element of water, surf, throw water balls and even spray water. He has mastered all of Sonic's moves that he tought including the Spin Dash and Homing Attack.When he gets the Chaos Emeralds he turns into Super Splash/Soaking Splash (or Super Soaking Splash) and all his powers become stronger. He can turn into water as long as he has one chaos emerald the more emeralds he has the big he can get. Element Of Water: Splash can use the element of water, meaning he can surf, throw water balls at opponents and spray water at them History Splash was always a great hero. He then met Sonic the Hedgehog and learned few moves and tricks from him. He then joined the Freedom Fighters. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays *Survival of the Strudiest Fanfictions * Other Appearances * Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family *Aqua Wave The Hedgehog *Tynic The Hedgehog Friends *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *''more to be added'' Enemies *Eggman *Metal Splash *Perfect Chaos *Rouge the Bat *Choas Theme songs Fun Facts *In a Flipnote it shows that Splash is afraid of the Tails Doll. *Splash's real name is Turquoise Tsunami making him called Turquoise "Splash" Tsunami the Hedgehog. *He gets frightened easily when he is in the dark. *He works on a beach. *In an upcoming flipnote splash will say i need to do my hair! meaning he his changing his design Gallery Super Soaking Splash3.jpg Fleetaway Splash.jpg Tynic and Splash 1.png GROUP SHOT so far8.jpg Untitled.png Splash Pony.jpg Water Splash.jpg FUN ON THE BEACH.png Chibi's.jpg SplashModern.jpg|his final design of being a recolor Splashnewdesign.png|awesome picture leaving.png Splash logo3.png|New Logo Tynic and Splash adventure.png NewOrOld.jpg 185px-SplashXXXX.jpg 185px-Utlrasonic.jpg RoboticizedSplash.jpg Splash and sly Logo.jpg Splash Battle.jpg Splash Sprite.PNG|Splash Sprite made by Tynic SSASC.png Splash + Tynic = Splanic.png Splash Logo.png Tynic and Splash adventure.png Quotes *"Don't you know robots rust in water? Cause there is a 100% of rain!" (while creating water) *"I'm Splash the Hedgehog." -do i relly need to say this one? Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes